


It's not easy to SAVE

by Najti



Series: Life's full of Colors [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Alphys knows, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Baby Blasters, Alternate Universe - Soul Blasters, Blind Character, Blindness, Chara Being Chara, Child Death, Colors, Cute, Dad Sans, Determination, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feels, Fire Magic, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hope, Hope's still adorable, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Little Skeleton, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Route, Protective Sans, Sans Makes Puns, Skeleton Puns, Skeleton family, Skeletons, Something is Wrong, Stars, Worried Sans, amalgamate, baby bones au, colorfultale, cute marshmallow, not so cute anymore, soul blasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Najti/pseuds/Najti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuation of Memories Made of Dust. READ IT BEFORE READING THIS!</p><p>The forgotten came back. Not everyone's happy with that.<br/>Little, hurt, cannot breathe. When she just has to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back Among the Living

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stand a long time without writing ;)  
> I saw your comments under MMoD and I just had to write this immediately ^^
> 
> Still advertising my tumblr :>  
> Ask me, characters, follow to know about every update!  
> http://soul-blasters.tumblr.com/

“It’s time to go home.”

 

Two monsters and a human entered the village. One skeleton, one skeleton amalgamate and the human who saved them both.

 

The skeleton in a worn blue jacket wearing slippers, the human in a purple and pink striped shirt and the amalgamate looking like a melting skeleton in a pink jacket.

 

It had already got dark but most of the villagers were still awake and were getting home. But they stopped as soon as the group came in sight.

 

The villagers stared at them as they were going. Monsters looked scared only a little but there were also humans living in Newer Home. They didn’t look happy. Some of them were whispering, some of them were cursing.

 

There was only one monster ready to rush at Hope with a smile. That was Monster Kid but human friends he managed to earn stopped him.

 

“It’s dangerous” Sans heard them whispering. But he ignored them. Their home wasn’t so far away from the field of flowers so soon they were standing on the doormat. It was a large house painted white. The royal family, Frisk and the skelebros lived there.

 

There was no need to knock, Toriel had seen them through the window. She quickly grabbed Frisk’s hand and pulled them inside. She stood between the human and the monsters. A red fireball appeared on her right palm.

 

“What. Is. This?” she asked and tried to hide fear and anger in her voice.

 

Hope heard her. She could also sense Toriel’s magic. The amalgamate quickly hid behind Sans.

 

“Everything’s fine, Tori. Calm down” he said and put his hand on Hope’s head. Toriel didn’t look calmer at all.

 

“Answer me. What is this  _ thing _ ?!” she growled. Her fireball was still ready.

 

“ **She is NOT a thing.** ” Sans clenched his teeth. He looked at Toriel with rage in his eyelights. A blue blaze woke up in his left eyesocket. She took a step back. She had never seen Sans so furious. But the skeleton didn’t attack her.

 

He wanted to say something else but then he heard Hope’s squeal. He quickly turned around to see what was going on.

 

“Uhuhuhu what a cute little monster” said a tall spider girl with purple skin. She was wearing a long dark purple jacket designed specially for her because of her many arms. She was holding Hope who struggled to escape the grip. She had never met the spider lady before.

 

Sans’ rage disappeared. “Muffet? Could you please put her back on the ground?” he asked. In the same time Frisk tried to convince Toriel that Hope’s not dangerous.

 

“Uhuhuhu I’m pretty sure we never met before” said Muffet. She definitely wasn’t thinking about putting little amalgamate back on the ground. “Uhuhuhu I’m Muffet and what’s your name?” she asked. One of her hands took something from one of the pockets in the jacket.

 

“...Hope…” her voice was nearly a whisper. Muffet giggled and put the skeleton on the ground.

 

“Uhuhuhu nice to meet you, Hope” she said. Suddenly a large group of spiders came there. They all looked at the child. She couldn’t see them but she knew the smell of a cobweb. But she was also confused by the small of fresh bread and cookies.

 

“Uhuhuhu I think we can be friend. Visit me whenever you want” Muffet said and gave Hope the thing she was holding. It was a little Spider Donut. Hope smelled it and nodded. Muffet giggled and headed back to her house.

 

All the villagers were watching this. Sans chuckled and took Hope’s hand. Toriel sighed.

 

“Okay… I don’t know who she is but she’s a child. She can stay” she said. Sans gave her a thanking smile and picked the little skeleton up. She was constantly melting so Toriel could think she was leaving puddles behind. But Hope didn’t leave any trail of white goo she looked like she was made of. Sans slowly entered the house. There was another problem.

 

“Howdy, Fri- What?!” that was Asgore. He had been sitting in an armchair in the living room but stood up immediately when the skeletons showed up. He looked with shock and fear at Hope.

 

“Where did you find  _ it _ ?!” he asked quickly but didn’t make any move. Sans chuckled.

 

“Let’s just say she was a skeleton in my closet” he said and nuzzled her forehead. She burst out with laughter

 

Her laughter. The sound he missed so badly.

 

He went upstairs to his room. In the same time Frisk and Toriel entered the house and approached Asgore to tell him everything.

 

Sans sat down on his bed and looked around. He had never expected to see Hope back with him so he wasn’t prepared for this situation.

 

This house was big but still too crowded. He started thinking about moving to another one with Papyrus and Hope. She would be able to finally have a room on her own.

 

But while he was thinking where should she sleep this night she didn’t look sleepy at all.

 

“Sweetie, you’re tired, aren’t ya?” he ask. He would probably let her rest in his own bed and he would sleep on the couch downstairs.

 

Hope slowly shook her head. “Not tired. Not tired at all” she said. That was weird. But it was probably because she was an amalgamate.

 

He slowly nodded. “What do you want to do now?” he asked. She smiled weakly.

 

“Toys?” she asked. He put her on the carpet.

 

“I’ll check if Frisk or Papyrus have any toys. I’ll be back soon.” he said and left the room. He entered the one on the left and found sleeping Papurus. He had a box of bones but it was hard to consider them as toys. But in Frisk’s room were a lot of plushies and dolls. He went to the top of the stairs. He heard the royal family talking.

 

“Frisk! Can I borrow one of your toys?” he shouted.

 

Frisk said that he could take them but they also said not to touch the white plushie on their bed. He thanked and took a tall giraffe plushie from their room. It was always standing in the corner.

 

He came back to his room. Hope was sitting on the carpet and doing… nothing. She was sitting still and didn’t move. When he made a few steps and wanted to ask if something was wrong she turned to him. Her expression wasn’t blank. He sighed with relief.

 

“I have someone to play with you~!” he hummed and put the plushie next to her. She stood up and realised the plushie was a little higher than her.

 

She put her hand on giraffe’s neck. She made a step and lifted her other hand to find giraffe’s head. He patted it a few times and smiled weakly.

 

“Sorry but I’m bone tired now” Sans sighed. Hope giggled a little.

 

The skeleton lied down in his bed and watched Hope. She sat down with the giraffe lying in front of her. She murmured something to the plushie. Sans chuckled and closed his eyes.

  
As soon as he was asleep Hope hugged the plushie tightly and began to sob.


	2. Why So Dark?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope realized she would never see anything again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! ATTENTION PLEASE!  
> because I know you don't like notes :P  
> I have something important! There's a small competition... I don't know if it's a competition or a request actually :P  
> Everything's explained here: http://najti.deviantart.com/journal/COMPETITION-612565957

Pink and yellow light filled Sans’ room as soon as the Sun began to rise. Hope slowly got up from the floor. Da was still asleep. Good. She hadn’t slept since the evening and she still wasn’t tired.

 

She left the giraffe lying on the floor and made a few steps. She couldn’t see the door so she didn’t know where she should go. Her hands touched the wall.

 

She turned left and walked along the wall until she touched something wooden. She found the handle and opened the door. It creaked loudly but there was no more sound. The others were still asleep.

 

Not all of them were asleep. Hope heard something from the room on the other end of the corridor. She didn’t want to go to the source of the voice because she could get lost. She just stood there and listened.

 

“‘Morning, Gori” that was that scary woman from earlier. She had wanted to dust Hope just for her appearance. But Frisk had somehow managed to convince her that Hope wasn’t dangerous. Frisk was nice and caring just like Da.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Hope heard Toriel again.

 

“Is it about this… amalgamate?” asked another voice. That was the man. He had been sitting in the living room when Hope had entered the house for the first time. His voice wasn’t friendly. Hope didn’t know what an ‘amalgamate’ was but the tone of his voice said her it wasn’t a nice word.

 

“Yes… What do you think about her?” asked Toriel. Hope was still listening.

 

“I don’t know… Alphys was experimenting with souls a long time ago and amalgamates were the result. They can be dangerous.” he said. Alphys. The yellow lizard who had worked in the Lab. There were a few seconds of silence then.

 

“I trust Frisk and Sans” Toriel finally said. ‘And if they trust this… ‘Hope’ I trust… ‘her’ too.” she was talking like she was a thing. Like she wanted to say “this thing”. Hope clenched her teeth.

 

“I’ll go prepare breakfast” Toriel said.

 

Hope continued to walk along the wall. She stopped when she found another door. She opened it silently and went inside. She could smell something familiar there. The one she was looking for.

 

It was Frisk’s room, she could somehow smell the warmth and kindness of the human. She followed the sweet scent and touched the sheets covering the bed. Frisk was still sleeping but they would probably wake soon. Hope didn’t know that wbut Frisk had always been an early bird.

 

Hope just sat down on the floor there. She sighed and put her hand in the air in front of her. She knew it was there but she couldn’t see it. All she could see was darkness, endless and scary. She had no candle to light up so she could see again. That was the worst, the feeling that she would never see anything again. Only this frightening darkness. She shivered and felt fear crawling down her melting spine like spiders made of ice.

 

Frisk slowly opened their eyes. At first they didn’t know what was the sound they heard or where the smell of flowers was coming from. Then they slowly moved to the edge of the bed and saw Hope curled up there. THey slowly lifted their hand and put it on her head. She flinched and slowly turned to Frisk. There was some sort of a strange, black liquid falling down her cheekbones.

 

Those were amalgamate’s tears. Frisk slowly wiped them and noticed that the strange liquid disappeared as soon as it was away from Hope’s face.

 

They asked her what had happened and why was she in her room.

 

“Da sleeping…” she slowly said. “Torel and Gore… Talked about me… Don’t like… me…” she sobbed. Frisk got out of their bed and sat down on the floor next to Hope. They wanted to comfort her somehow. The sight of the child was sad even if her whole appearance was creepy.

 

They slowly wrapped their hands around Hope and pulled her closer. They hugged her tightly but carefully.

 

The sweet scent of safety was so strong. She shut her eyes and returned the hug.

 

Frisk said that everything would be okay and there was no need to be sad. They also said that they could go downstairs and make something to eat. Hope looked like she was considering something for a while. Than she nodded unsurely.

 

Frisk picked her up to make sure she wouldn’t fall from the stairs and left the room. They went downstairs and met Toriel in the kitchen. Hope tightened her grip on Frisk when she sensed fire magic. Toriel always used her magic fire instead of normal one. There was also another smell… A pie? Cookies? She couldn’t tell.

 

“Greetings, my child… And Hope…” she said when she noticed them. “I’m making some pancakes with cinnamon for breakfast.” Frisk nodded and put Hope on one of the chairs by a table in the middle of the kitchen.

 

They asked if Toriel needed any help.

 

“I’ve almost finished but you can put the plates on the table and take a carton of orange juice from the cupboard” she said. Frisk opened one of the cupboards and put the carton on the middle of the table. Then they took plates from another cupboard and started setting the table.

 

Hope heard her steps. She waited patiently and listened carefully. The smell of fire magic suddenly disappeared and Hope heard Toriel putting the plate on the table. It smelled so delicious Hope wanted to see them… But still there was only darkness.

 

She heard someone entering the kitchen.

 

“Howdy!” that was the one Toriel named ‘Gori’. She felt his eyes on her and that wasn’t a friendly look. She looked at the place she thought the plate was. She was so stressed out she summoned a tiny blaze on her arm. She knew where it is, she could sense it. She began to play with it, throw it up in the air to catch it.

 

“Emmm…” she heard Toriel’s voice. “Could you, please, stop doing this? I don’t want my kitchen to get burnt.” Toriel was angry. Hope quickly clenched her fist with the blaze causing it to shatter into many glass shards which disappeared in the air.

 

“Our fire can’t destroy anything if we don’t want it to and you know it, Tori” that was the voice which brought smile to Hope’s face. She heard her Da’s footsteps as he approached the chair next to her and sat down.

 

“Greetings, Sans” Toriel said. She wasn’t as angry as before.

 

“Hi, Tori. My bro’ll be there soon” he said. Hope heard the others also sitting down on the chairs by the table. Hope sensed Sans’ magic covering the pancakes and putting them on plates. Then fire covered Hope’s pancake so she knew where it was. She heard her Da chuckling.

 

“I know, Tori, I’m _playing with fire_ now” he said. Toriel burst out with laughter.

 

“Watch out or you’ll get burnt” she responded.

 

“Oh, Tori, you know my pun power _matches_ yours.” Toriel was laughing. Even Hope began to giggle. The others began to eat.

 

Hope shyly summoned a little pink blaze and put it on her pancake to cut it into smaller pieces. She felt her Da’s proud look and suspicious look of Toriel. She didn’t stop because she knew her Da was close. Nothing bad could happen to her.

 

Her magic cut the pancake and Sans’ magic caused the pieces to float to Hope so she could eat them easily. He looked at her with care and love and Toriel noticed that. Now she felt guilty for her reaction on Hope the previous day. It looked like this amalgamate was just a poor child. But she still didn’t understand why she couldn’t eat on her own.

 

After the meal they all stood up and Sans picked Hope up. She put her on the floor near the front door and took her hand.

 

“Hey, sweetie, wanna go on a walk?” he asked her. She forced a smile and they left the house.

 

She would be much happier if she could see anything.

 

Not just darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost cried while writing ;-;  
> Why am I so cruel?  
> Don't forget about the competition! http://najti.deviantart.com/journal/COMPETITION-612565957  
> And my tumblr! http://soul-blasters.tumblr.com/


	3. Old and New Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope met the amalgamates and her friends from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was the Children's Day (I don't know if for you too ;) ) so here's another chapter!  
> This fic was actually supposed to be a happy one... I think it will be soon ;)

As soon as they left the house something large ran into them. Sans and Hope fell on the ground. She couldn’t sense magic or smell anything strange.

 

“Hey, Endogeny!” Sans laughed. The giant dog amalgamate with a hole in the place his face should be stood up so they could stand up as well.

 

“ **Weeeelcoooomeeeee . . .** ” Hope suddenly heard and yelped.

 

“Is something wrong?” Sans asked and put his hand on her head.

 

“What that?!” she asked quickly while shaking.

 

“ **Heeeee caaaan’t hear us”** the voice became more understandable. Hope slowly made a few steps to the source of the voice.

 

“ **We’re Endogeny. Who are you?** ” he asked.

 

“Hope? Everything’s okay?” Sans was worried. She just stood in front of the dog amalgamate and she looked like she was staring at him.

 

“I’m… I’m Hope” she said. Endogeny sat down.

 

“ **Do you want us to show you the others? They are like us.** ” Endogeny said. Hope slowly nodded. Sans’ eyes were switching from Hope to Endogeny to his kid again.

 

“What’s going on?” he asked. He was to confused to make a pun.

 

“Endogeny said they want to show me others like me” Hope said. Sans looked even more confused. She took her hand.

 

“Okay. Let’s meet the other amalgamates.” he said and they both followed Endogeny who headed to the center of the village.

 

It was really early but the village was already bursting with life. There were so many people Hope had a slight headache because of all the smells and sounds. There were many shops with clothes, food, toys… There was everything!

 

Hope wanted to see this. She wanted to see the village so badly. Then suddenly…

 

“ **Hi!”**

 

**“Welcome!”**

 

**“You’re late...”**

 

**“You’re too early!”**

 

**“You’re just in time.”**

 

**“Muffet said us about you!”**

 

**“We have a gift for you! Welcome!”**

 

So many voices in her head. She wanted to see them…

 

**“I’m Memoryhead!”**

 

**“I’m Memoryhead…”**

 

**“I’m Memory head.”**

 

**“We’ve heard you like sweet things! We’re Lemon Bread!”**

 

**“What’s your name? We’re Reaper Bird!”**

 

**“We’re Drakeflake, nice to meet you”**

 

“Ummm… I’m Hope…” she answered shyly. Sans was so confused he thought his skull would explode. They had reached one of the outdoor restaurants and all the amalgamates were sitting there. They had looked at Hope. She was so surprised and introduced herself immediately.

 

“Can someone explain this to me?” Sans asked.

 

“ **Say him he can’t hear us. We’re talking in the Molten Language.** ” said Drakeflake. Sans knew her, she was Snowdrake’s mother.

 

“She said… Molten language… Da can’t hear.” Hope said. Sans didn’t answer, he just lifted his hands like he was giving up.

 

He saw that Lemon Bread had a small box. They slowly approached Hope and gave them the gift. She opened the box.

 

“What there?” she asked Sans. He peeked inside and chuckled.

 

“It’s a big marshmallow” he laughed. Big smile grew up on Hope’s face as she took the marshmallow out of the box and bit it. It was one of the sweetest things she had ever eaten. Sans saw her happiness.

 

“Thank you” she said to the amalgamates when she finished the marshmallow.

 

**“What’s with your eyes?”** asked Reaper Bird. They all noticed that.

 

“ **You’re a myope!”** said Memory Head.

 

**“You’re farsighted!”** said another Memory Head.

 

**“You’re** **_blind_ ** **”** said the third one.

 

Hope flinched when she heard that word. She lowered her head and Sans put his hand on her head.

 

“ **Our son’s friend’s coming** ” said Drakeflake.

 

“Hoooooooooooopeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, yooooooooooooooo!” she heard him yelling.

 

Monster Kid was running so fast he fell on the ground when he wanted to stop. She heard the others coming too.

 

“Yay, yo! You’re here, yo! How is this even possible, yo?! They said you fell down a few months ago, yo!” he was jumping around her. The amalgamates were staring at them. Hope giggled and ignored the last sentence.

 

“Here. Who others?” she asked. Monster Kid looked at the group who came. There were three human kids, Ice Cap, Snowdrake and Chilldrake.

 

“Hi, mom” Snowdrake said.

 

**“Hello, Snowy”** she said.

 

The human children looked unsure. Hope’s old friends began to ask her many questions like “Where were you?” or “Why didn’t you say anything?” or “Is it true that you ‘fell down’?”.

 

“Why… Why are you melting?” one of the human kids finally asked. The monsters seemed not to notice this at first. They were so happy that their friend came back.

 

Hope shivered.

 

“M-Melting...?” she asked. Her voice was shaking. Her dad petted her gently but it didn’t help.

 

“Yeah… Look at yourself!” said the same kid. Hope clenched her teeth. She didn’t want to cry among her friends, the old and the new ones. Monster Kid looked curious and worried.

 

“Hope, yo...? Why do you have dark eyes, yo…?” he asked.

 

Sans suddenly appeared among them out of nowhere.

 

“Okay, okay, give her some space. She’s probably tired.” he said. The children made a few steps back. But the same human kid pointed at Hope.

 

“She has something black on her face!” he said. Sans turned around. He saw black liquid falling down Hope’s cheekbones. She tried to cover her face.

 

“It looks weird…” said another human child. Monster Kid noticed what was going on.

 

“Hey, yo. Go to the playground, yo. I’ll join you later, yo” he said.

 

“She looks creepy…” said one of the human children. The trio disappeared in one of the streets.

 

Sans kneeled down next to her and hugged her. The amalgamates were silent.

 

“It’s okay… They just… They aren’t used to this kind of sights…” he whispered. Monster Kid put his head on her shoulder. He had no arms so he couldn’t do anything else.

 

“Hope, yo…? Are you okay, yo…?” he asked. She didn’t make any sound while she was crying.

 

Drakeflake approached her son and took him away. Chilldrake followed them. Ice Cap disappeared in the same street as their human friends.

 

“Let’s go home…” Sans whispered.

 

“...no…”

 

Hope showed her face. There were black marks on her cheekbones but she tried to smile.

 

“Visit spiders...? Please...?” she asked. Monster Kid smiled. Something sweet is the best remedy for sadness.

 

“Let’s go to Muffet’s bakery, yo!” he said. Hope nodded.

  
Sans took her hand and they all suddenly found themselves in front of a purple building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I have the fourth chapter written xD It'll be available tomorrow.


	4. Spider's Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans, Hope and Monster Kid visited Muffet's bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, short ;P  
> There will be a lot of fluff in the next chapters so BEWARE! :D

Muffet’s bakery was placed in a building made of purple bricks. There were spider’s webs everywhere and spiders were walking on them. Even the sign above the door was covered in cobweb.

 

They entered the building. The inside was crowded, there were so many monsters and humans. Muffet was quite famous for her spider cider and donuts.

 

Sans and the kids approached Muffet who stood next to a fridge. The door was made of glass so they could see everything inside.

 

“Uhuhuhu welcome, little one” she said. “Do you want something sweet?”

 

Hope slowly nodded. Muffet whispered something to spiders crawling on the closest wall. They quickened their moves.

 

“Uhuhuhu order’s taken” she said. “Sit down”

 

She led them to an empty table and sat down with them.

 

“Uhuhuhu tell me something about yourself, cutie” she said. Hope looked unsure. She summoned a tiny pink blaze and threw it on the table. It began to dance.

 

“I’m… I’m Hope… I’m an ame… amal…” she found it too hard to spell this word properly.

 

“Uhuhuhu an amalgamate? You’re the youngest amalgamate I’ve ever seen” Muffet said. The spiders came with some small cookies covered in chocolate and sugar. They somehow managed to put a plate on the table and put the cookies on it.

 

“Help yourself” she said and took one cookie. Hope used her blaze to find the plate and took one cookie. She bit it carefully. It wasn’t as sweet as the marshmallow from before but still delicious.

 

“I like it” she said shyly. Muffet looked happy. The spiders put glasses in front of everyone and spiders on the ceiling poured some pink liquid into them from above. Monster Kid ate a few cookies and drank his Spider Juice. Sans gave Hope her glass so she could drink.

 

“I like your eyes. They are like small spiders curled in the darkness and surrounded by dim light” she said. Hope looked surprised.

 

“You do…?” she said. Muffet nodded.

 

“Mine are pure black. Pretty too but I like yours more” she said. Sans grinned widely.

 

Hope looked really shy. She was quiet but she had a smile on her face.

 

“Uhuhuhu I have some sweets for you to take home. Sorry but I need to go back to my customers. Bye~!” she said. One of the spiders gave her a paper bag. She gave it to Sans.

 

“Thank’s Muffet. How much for that?” he asked. She giggled.

 

“Uhuhuhu nothing, you bonehead. It’s a gift. I can afford little gifts from time to time.” she said and approached the customers who had just entered. Sans, Hope and Monster Kid left the bakery. Hope didn’t look so sad like before.

 

“I have to go bac, yo. I have to tell my friends you’re okay, yo. They’ll like you, yo!” he said and left them.

 

“Da? Home?” she asked and he nodded. Sans was happy that she was happy.

  
He snapped his fingers and they found themselves in front of their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Muffet is just a greedy spider wanting nothing more than money.
> 
> Still waiting here! ;)  
> You can talk with Hope or ask her something! And not only her! ^^  
> http://soul-blasters.tumblr.com/


	5. Fragile Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope forgave but then she had a little accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still waiting for your OCs to the competition ;)  
> http://najti.deviantart.com/journal/COMPETITION-612565957

As soon as they entered the house Hope shivered. Toriel was coming.

 

“Welcome back” she said. She wasn’t angry anymore. She looked at Hope and kneeled down so her eyes were on Hope’s level.

 

“Frisk answered on some of my questions and… I think I should apologize for being so heartless, my child.” she said and gave her a kind smile even if Hope couldn’t see it.

 

Hope didn’t answer, she was too confused.

 

“And I had an idea that we should celebrate your return” said Toriel. She put her hand on Hope’s head and petted her gently. Little skeleton noticed Toriel smelled like something sweet. There was no more anger and disgust in her voice. Hope grinned widely.

 

“Forgive you” she said. Toriel looked relieved like she didn’t know if the child could forgive her. Frisk nodded to her and took Hope’s hand. But before they could head to the kitchen someone ran down the stairs.

 

“HOPEEEEEEEEEE!”

 

In the next second she found herself shut in Papyrus’ tight hug. She giggled and returned the hug.

 

“HOPE, HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?! I SAW YOUR DUST!” he looked really confused. Hope clenched her teeth. She didn’t like talking about dying, dust and falling down.

 

“Does it really matter, bro? The important thing is that she’s with us again” that was Sans’ voice. Papyrus nodded and let go of her.

 

“I’M GONNA MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI FOR THE PARTY!” he said and ran to the kitchen. Toriel ran after him to save her kitchen.

 

Sans noticed Asgore sitting in his armchair and drinking tea.

 

“Is it all true? About the party?” Sans asked. The king looked ashamed. He rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Yeah… Frisk told us more about her. The party was originally their idea” he said. Frisk just smiled and went to the kitchen to help their mother and Papyrus.

 

Sans nodded and grinned widely. They probably had finally accepted Hope.

 

“But I need to talk to you too.” he said and pointed at the kitchen. Sans understood and summoned a loud fireball which stopped by the kitchen door.

 

“Catch a fire-fly” he said and Hope slowly walked up to the floating fireball. Than Frisk noticed her and took her to the kitchen.

 

“To begin with… How is this even possible?” asked Asgore. Sans sat down in the armchair next to king’s one and began the story.

 

* * *

 

Hope entered the kitchen and instantly was attacked by loud noises. Toriel wanted to bake some cookies while Papyrus wanted to make spaghetti. Frisk petted Hope and put her on a chair.

 

She didn’t listen to the quarrel but wondered what her Da was talking about with the man called Asgore. And what Frisk told Toriel that made her nicer.

 

She heard an oven being opened and the smell of freshly baked pie began to spread over the kitchen. Hope sniffed the air with a smile. She almost fell from her chair.

 

“I’m gonna prepare some muffins, too” Toriel said. Frisk sat down next to Hope and petted her causing her to giggle. Toriel took the ingredients from the cupboard.

 

She had been making muffins for an hour when Frisk noticed Hope looked a little tired and bored. The party was going to happen in the evening so they picked Hope up and left the kitchen.

 

“-the body from dust. Alphys tried many times but she never-” Asgore stopped when he noticed Frisk and Hope.

 

Frisk walked up the stairs and went to Sans’ room to take the giraffe plushie. Then they went to their room and put Hope on their bed. They put the plushie next to her.

 

Frisk took another plushies from the shelves and put them around her. Hope took one of them. It was a little Toriel plushie but she didn’t know about it. Than she grabbed another one.

 

Frisk sat down next to her and took the giraffe. And then it happened.

 

Hope wanted to shift into her canine form to play. Her head slowly transformed while her fingers changed into claws. Her tail looked like it was broken. The rest of her body didn’t fully change so she couldn’t even move. Her bones stopped in the middle of transformation. This had never happened before.

 

Hope whined when she tried to stand up. She fell on the floor. Her breath was fast, she began to panic. She didn’t know why she couldn’t change and that terrified her. She had never had problems with transformations before.

 

Frisk reacted immediately. They left the room in hurry and went downstairs to tell Sans what happened.

 

Hope lied on the floor, every move caused a wave of pain. That was a strange kind of ache. She somehow knew she couldn’t die and this agony was only temporary. But it calmed her only a little. She wanted this to stop. Darkness surrounding her looked even darker as she cried and growled in the blaster beast language. She called for help.

 

She heard that someone suddenly opened the door and rushed inside.

 

“Shhh, shhhh” that was her Da. Everything would be alright because he was with her. He slowly picked her up and sat down on the bed with her on his knees.

 

“It’s okay… I had an accident like this too…” he said and began to pet her gently. “Just shift back.” he said, his voice calm. Hope didn’t know how much he was scared for her. But she listened to him and began to transform back.

 

Slowly her skull returned back to normal, her fingers not sharp anymore and her broken tail disappeared.

 

As soon as she was able to move she quickly hugged Sans. He wrapped his hands around her.

 

“Don’t try to shift while I’m not with you, okay, sweetie?” he said and she nodded. Frisk sat down next to them. Asgore watched them but left the room. He probably wanted to phone Alphys.

 

Frisk took one of the plushies and put it on Hope’s head. She giggled and took the plushie. Than she tried to put it where she thought her Da’s head should be.

 

“Hey, hey, sugarcube, I don’t want octopus’ tentacles in my eyesockets” he laughed. She giggled again.

  
They played a little before Toriel came to take them to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr still waits ;)  
> soul-blasters.tumblr.com


	6. Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She forgave and made a step into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Competition is still there! As well as my tumblr!  
> Competition: http://najti.deviantart.com/journal/COMPETITION-612565957  
> Tumblr: soul-blasters.tumblr.com

The fun began.

 

Asgore made some tea and Toriel put the pie and a lot of muffins on the table. Muffet’s donuts were lying on a plate. When Hope felt the smell of the food in the air she smiled widely.

 

Sans picked her up and they both went downstairs to sit by the table in the kitchen. Toriel cut the pie into slices and put them on plates.

 

“Welcome home, my child” Toriel said to Hope.

 

The smile which appeared on child’s face could melt every heart. Even the soulless one.

 

They began to eat, Frisk helped Hope a little while Sans said he had something important to do and left the house. Her Da wasn’t with her but he said he would be back soon. She ate her piece of the pie. It tasted like a butterscotch cinnamon one but with something else added. After the second bite Hope could tell that was honey. It made the pie so sweet that Hope wanted to hug Toriel. But she couldn’t see her so she didn’t do it.

 

When they finished eating they all sat down on the couch. Her Da suddenly appeared on the carpet and sat down there. She left the family on the couch to join him there. Then they started a children-friendly anime marathon. Hope didn’t fully understand what was happening on the screen but she enjoyed it anyway.

 

This party looked like a normal family evening but it was special to Hope. It was her first evening spent with her new family. Sans took her upstairs to his room. She still wasn’t sleepy so he gave her some plushies from Frisk’s room and went to sleep.

 

She didn’t want them. She began to think what to do when she heard something hitting the window.

 

She walked up to the source of voice. She found the handle and opened the window.

 

“Hey, yo! Hope, yo! Come here, yo!” that was Monster Kid.

 

“How?” she asked. She tried to be quiet so she wouldn’t wake up her Da but loud enough for Monster Kid to hear.

 

“Memory Heads helped me, yo! Jump, yo!” he answered. She was a little scared but the feeling of being immortal came back. She felt nothing could hurt her.

 

She slowly got through the window. She wanted to believe Monster Kid but she was still scared of falling. She took a deep breath, then another one and let go.

 

She landed on something soft. She could smell something unusual but she realized it was the smell of memory heads. She couldn’t feel the smell of an amalgamate before but at this moment it was really strong. Like a smell of a hospital.

 

She slowly got up. She fell on a fluffy blanket Memory Heads were holding.

 

“Why told to come?” she asked him.

 

“ **Meeting with your best friend!”**

 

**“Meeting with your worst enemy…”**

 

**“Meeting with someone neutral.”**

 

The Memory Heads said. Hope nodded which caused Monster Kid to flinch because he couldn’t hear anything.

 

“Follow me, yo!” he said. He began to ran somewhere but his footsteps were loud enough for her to hear. She ran after him.

 

They went on the field of flowers. She could smell them. Then they started climbing somewhere, maybe a mountain.

 

“Need help, yo?” he asked her. She slowly nodded but flinched when she heard Monster Kid’s footsteps growing quieter.

 

“H-Hey!” she shouted. She didn’t want to be left alone there, she couldn’t even come back on her own. But then she heard something falling next to her.

 

“Grab the rope and don’t let go, yo!” Monster Kid shouted to her. She grabbed the rope and felt something pulling it so she could climb easier. Soon she was on the top.

 

“You made it, yo!” Monster Kid again.

 

“Why did you call us to come here?” that was the voice she liked less. The voice of the boy who had said her to look at herself and that she was creepy. But this time she didn’t feel like she was going to cry. She was so calm it surprised even her. Hope wanted to know the answer too so she didn’t say anything.

 

“I want you to say that you’re sorry for what you’ve said today, yo” Monster Kid told them.

 

“But why? She IS creepy!” said the boy.

 

“But it’s rude to say things like that, yo!” said Monster Kid “Apologize, now, yo!”

 

The kids were ashamed. That was the first time they ever had to apologize to someone. They also didn’t think that calling someone “creepy” could hurt anyone.

 

“Okay, okay… I’m sorry…”

 

Hope smiled widely. “Forgive you” she said. She didn’t know why shouldn’t she. Monster Kid looked happy.

 

“And now, look what I found, yo!” he said and ran a few steps from there. Hope slowly followed him.

 

“What’s that? A giant hole?” asked one of the kids.

 

“I know, I know! My parents said that humans were falling to the underground through this hole!”

 

“So it leads to the Underground?” the other one asked.

 

“They also said there’s a bed of golden flowers…” began one of the boys but then the second one made a step to the hole.

 

“I can’t see…” he said just before he slipped on the grass and fell into the hole.

 

The others began to yell at each other when the falling boy was screaming. But his scream suddenly stopped.

 

“Is he… alright…?” asked Monster Kid. He didn’t want to get any closer to the hole. He looked like he was thinking what to do but then he noticed Hope took a step forward.

 

She had this feeling again. Like she could do anything, even jump into this hole and she wouldn’t be hurt. She remembered the way through the underground but those memories were like covered by mist. Still she was pretty sure she was able to guide the fallen boy.

 

“Go get my Da” she said and jumped.

 

She was diving into darkness but it was nothing new. She had got used to darkness. It was the only thing she could see since her resurrection.

 

Hope still had fuzzy memories of being a mindless amalgamate.

 

She hit the ground but there were no sounds of breaking bones and she felt only like she had tripped. She was lying on something soft, it smelled sweet. Flowers. She was lying on the bed of golden flowers the kids had told her about.

 

“N-No… Leave me alone!” she heard kid’s scream. She wanted to answer him but her voice was stopped by a sound of breaking bone and someone choking. His screams changed into shrieking of pain. Then there was a sound of flesh being cut.

 

Then there was silence.

 

“Yes… Six more and this damn curse will be gone…” that voice was new. Hope slowly got up. But then she heard someone’s evil laughter. It echoed through the cave for a few seconds before the mysterious voice spoke again.

  
“Well, well, well, who else we have there?” the owner of the voice burst into wicked laughter again. “Howdy, smiley trashbag’s whipster, welcome to my kingdom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbc...  
> CLIFF HANGERS 4 LIFE! :D  
> My boyfriend said I should post less often so... See you next month :P  
> You can also buy this chapter Uhuhuhu... By comments and tumblr Uhuhuhu...


	7. Campassion and Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kidding :>  
> Competition: http://najti.deviantart.com/journal/COMPETITION-612565957  
> Tumblr: http://soul-blasters.tumblr.com/

Hope was scared. She was terrified more than ever but the feeling of being immortal didn’t leave her. She got out of the bed of golden flowers and made a few steps towards the source of this creepy voice.

 

“W-Who?” she asked. Another burst of wicked laughter came as an answer.

 

“Oh, my bad, I haven’t introduce myself” he said, his voice filled with sarcasm. “Howdy, I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower. And this place’s been mine since your damned father left it.” he said.

 

She didn’t know the golden flower was not so far from her. She also didn’t know that a lot of white pellets were floating in the air above her. They all were ready to attack her. But they were so silent she couldn’t hear them. A wide smile grew up on her face.

 

“Flower? Really?” she asked him and made another few steps because of her pure curiosity. Flowey’s face wasn’t full of confidence anymore. He looked really confused. Her fear wasn’t visible on her face anymore.

 

“Y-Yeah…” he said and watched her slow steps. She sat down in front of him. He instantly noticed her dim eyelights.

 

“Must be fun to be a flower” she said. “Colors and smells!” she grinned widely. Flowey had a strange feeling he should run away from her. He could sense her soul and it was… Unusual. It had cracks all over it but the skeleton was still sitting there. She wasn’t ill or turning to dust.

 

“Actually it sucks” he said. He didn’t even know why he was talking to her, he should kill her or run away!

 

“Why? Every day among the other flowers, sweet smells… I’d like to be a flower…” she said and chuckled sadly. Flowey sighed. Then he slowly reached to the boy’s soul. It was still in his body lying in the other end of the cave.

 

“Well, you have body, you can walk and this damn curse doesn’t prevent you from leaving this damn underground!” he groaned with frustration. He flinched when he saw her giggling. She slowly lifted her hand and touched one of his petals.

 

“Feel like trapped there, too. Can’t see surface.” she said.

 

Then there were a few seconds of silence.

 

“I saw the surface a long time ago.” Flowey finally said. He pulled the soul closer to him. She sensed it.

 

“How? Underground sealed. The barrier.” she tried to say.

 

“Read my story from a book. It’s changed there but it’s the same.” he said. He became frustrated. “Oh, I forgot. _You’ll never have an opportunity to do this_ ”

 

He attacked her with his pallets.

 

His attacks did nothing.

 

She felt that something was wrong and covered her eyes. The pallets were changing into the same substance she was made of as soon as they touched her.

 

“Oh, I see.. You have DETERMINATION… How is it possible that I didn’t notice your appearance? Well, you’re really more like me than I thought…” he said. But then he became angry again. “So stay there forever!” he shouted and hid himself under ground.

 

Hope quickly got scared. The sweet scent of flowers disappeared with Flowey.

 

“H-Hey, wait!” she shouted. Flowey showed up again. He had been lonely for so many years it was pretty nice to talk to someone. Even if he could only feel anger and frustration.

 

“What?” he asked. An idea was born in Hope’s mind.

 

“If help you… Show me flowers? And stars?” she asked him. He sighed.

 

“It’s rather impossible but… I think it’s still better than this curse.” he said. “I promise.”

 

Those words made her so happy she quickly hugged the flower. At first he was struggling to escape but then he realised she didn’t want to hurt him. He didn’t have arms so he couldn’t do anything.

 

He still had that feeling he should ran away as soon as possible.

 

Boy’s soul was still floating in the air near them.

 

Hope let go of him and smiled widely. She didn’t know why but she knew what she should do. Flowey looked at her like he was waiting but then a pink blaze woke up on her left hand. He screamed and wanted to escape but amalgamate’s expression kept him in place.

 

“Trust me” she said. She slowly touched his petals to count them. Seven. He had seven petals. She slowly grabbed one of them and put her burning fire close to it.

 

Flowey’s screams cut through the cave as the petal was burning. THis fire hurt him more than anything before. He wanted to escape her but… But why? Why didn’t he do this?

 

He had no idea.

 

He screamed as long as the petal was burning. When its ashes finally fell on the ground he sighed with relief. But then Hope reached for another petal.

 

He could just throw some pellets at her and run but something was keeping him there. A feeling that it’s too late to flee.

 

Hope set another petal on fire. She hugged the flower as he screamed and cried in pain.Her right hand slowly petted his petals. She whispered something he couldn’t hear because of his shrieking.

 

Another petal turned to ashes.

 

She slowly set them all on fire and hugged the flower as he was burning. Then she held what was left from him, burnt and no longer able to scream. But she could sense something inside those ashes… Two warm ‘somethings’. She reached for them using her flames and hugged them with a wide smile.

 

Warmth filled her body and collapsed on the ground with a dying laughter as she lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

“-you can’t transform again. I made some experiments and it looks like a skeleton monster like you can transform into this… Beast of Determination only once. Your body’s too fragile to risk another transformation into this powerful being.” said Alphys through the phone. Sans slowly nodded. She had phoned him in the middle of the night just to tell him about this. He hadn’t found Hope in his room so he thought she would be in Frisk’s room.

 

She didn’t need to sleep at all probably because she was an amalgamate. It must be so boring to just sit in one room while everyone else is asleep.

 

“Thanks, Alphys. Goodnight.” he said and hung up.

 

Then someone knocked to the front door loudly. It sounded like someone was using their own body to knock.

 

Sans teleported to the door just because he was too lazy to walk. Frisk left their bedroom and went down the stairs.

 

He opened the door and saw Monster Kid. He looked like he was frightened and exhausted in the same time. He was sweating and panting heavily and tried to say something.

 

“MK, breathe, what’s going on?” Sans asked and kneeled down next to the kid. He also noticed Papyrus going down the stairs.

 

“It’s… It’s... “ He took one deep breath and shouted. “Hope fell to the Underground!”

 

Sans flinched and froze. A giant wave of cold fear washed his soul.

 

“Isn’t she in your room?” he asked Frisk. They shook their head and Sans felt that he began to sweat.

 

“You’ll tell us what happened later” he quickly said and ran out of the House. Where could she be… She could got to the Underground in three ways… The hole through Frisk fell, the way they got out and the hole Hope once had made. A few moments before her death she had managed to damage the ceiling so it had collapsed after a month or two.

 

Frisk ran after him. Monster Kid wanted to run as well but he was too exhausted.

 

Sans felt blue flames licking the left side of his face. He shouldn’t have let this happen… He quickly summoned three fireballs and sent them to the places Hope could have fallen through.

 

He saw Frisk climbing Mt Ebott. He didn’t know why they were doing this but he followed them. The mountain was tall so it felt like it took them forever to get to the top. When they got to the top Sans sensed that his fireballs shattered. Only one remained. The closest one to them.

 

Frisk jumped without thinking about the consequences. Sans jumped right after them. He used his magic so he wouldn’t fall on them. He slowly floated until his feet touched the ground. His fireball was floating above them.

 

Blue light chased out the darkness. Sans looked around and froze.

 

A dead body of a kid was lying not so far from them. He was lying in a large pool of his own blood. He’s ribs were broken and his head was almost cut off. His soul was floating near its owner.

 

He felt like he was going to throw up so he looked away. He saw a small figure lying on the ground with ashes scattered around it.

 

Hope.

 

He made a few steps towards her but he flinched when she moved. She slowly got up and shook her head. Sans sighed with relief. He had almost forgot about the dead kid, he made another few steps. But when he got closer to her, he flinched.

 

She was... giggling?

 

“ _I was so tired of being a flower…_ ” it wasn’t Hope’s voice. It was like someone took her voice and mixed with boy’s voice.

 

“ _Me too, brother…_ ” this one was definitely girl’s voice but lower. It also sounded like it was mixed with Hope.

 

Than she turned around. She was grinning widely. Sans noticed that she had little fangs and she had red stains under her eyes which looked **terribly similar to blood**.

 

He began to sweat as he made a step back. She heard his breath and grinned even wider. She ran to him.

 

She was still Hope.

  
“Da!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cliff hangers and weird and unexpected events.  
> And I'd like to see your fanarts with Hope ^^ I've already received some and posted them on tumblr!


	8. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope wasn't alone in the darkness anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying... How is it possible to catch a cold during summer? x|

Little skeleton ran to him and opened her arms like she wanted to hug him. But she was stopped by a wall of bones. Her eyes were full of shock and disbelief when she sensed a magic barrier between them.

 

Sans’ left eye was glowing.

 

“Da…?” she asked and made a step back. He had never used magic against her. Even Frisk was confused, they looked at Sans. But the skeleton was dead serious.

 

“I know this voice.” he said. “That was a voice of the flower who once betrayed us.” he growled. “And I want him to leave Hope right NOW!”

 

More bones surrounded her and she made another step back unaware of the danger. She tripped over a little rock and fell on the ground.

 

“Daaaaa!” she cried. He saw tears forming in her eyes. They were  **red like blood** .

 

“ _ Hey! That’s not my fault! _ ” that was the boy again. He was using Hope’s mouth to talk. “ _ She was the one who offered us freedom! And that wasn’t me!” _

 

_ “That wasn’t my brother. We couldn’t feel anything while we were stuck in that flower. Only anger and curiosity” _ explained the girl. Hope’s expression changed. She wasn’t a frightened child anymore. Left side of her face was full of confidence like she was sure she could fight Sans. In the same time right side of her face was full of regret and shame.

 

“I don’t care! Bring her back!” Sans yelled. In the same time Hope was somewhere else and didn’t know what was going on.

 

“ **What’s going on?** ” she asked her new friends.

 

While she wasn’t in control of her body, she was sitting in the endless darkness. There were two other characters, a human and a monster. This monster looked a little like a mix of a human and a goat. He was wearing a green sweater with yellow stripes. His eyes were closed. He was looking through Hope’s eyes in that moment. He didn’t answer.

 

The human was smiling. She was pale with red spots on her cheeks. Her hair were brown. She had the same sweater as the monster and was holding a tiny echo flower sprinkled with golden dust. Her eyes were also closed but she answered. Sans and Frisk also heard her answer.

 

“ _ It’s nothing, little one, just your father trying to  _ **_kill_ ** _ you” _ she giggled. Sans looked even more furious than before.

 

_ “Chara, don’t lie to her! Don’t be mean! She helped us!” _ said the boy. The girl rolled Hope’s left eye.

 

“ **I want to go back** ” Hope sobbed. She wanted to go back to her Da, she wanted to hug him, she wanted him to say ‘everything’s gonna be okay’ and she wanted  _ she wanted so badly to **see** him _ .

 

“ _ Okay, she’ll be back soon. But one last thing _ ” Chara said and turned to Frisk. “ _ Thank you for helping Asriel. In freeing the monster kind. _ ” she added and then Hope closed her eyes. When she opened them again Sans saw his child in them again. She was so scared. She looked around but she still couldn’t see anything.

 

“ **Let me help you** ” she heard Chara’s voice in her head.

 

“ **No, Chara!** ”

 

The darkness disappeared. Her eyelight changed their color into angrily red as she saw the world around her.

 

The first thing she saw after so long time in the dark was a wall of bones surrounding her. And her Da with fury and rage in his eyes. He was so frightening and his gaze was deadly.

 

She screamed and Chara took her eyes back. Hope tried to move away from him but she felt bones behind her. She was breathing really fast. She quickly curled up and wrapped her arms around her knees. She closed her eyes and began to cry.

 

She was crying because it was  _ HIM _ who scared her. She was afraid of  _ HIM _ .

 

Sans quickly dismissed his bones and ran to Hope. The fire in his left eyesocket died out as he kneeled down next to her. He put his hand on her head but she shivered.

 

“Sweetie…” he whispered and wrapped his arms around her. She still sobbed but after a few seconds she returned the hug. His jacket quickly got wet but he ignored this. He was hugging her while whispering something to calm her.

 

“It’s okay…”

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

“Everything’s fine…”

 

“I’m so sorry…”

 

“Let’s go home…”

 

“I’m so terribly sorry…”

 

“Sugar…”

 

“I’m so proud of you…”

 

“Sweetie…”

 

“You’re not hurt…”

 

“I’m here…”

 

He began to hum. It was a simple melody he remembered from one of tv shows Frisk liked to watch. Then he slowly picked her up and looked at Frisk. They were near the body. He completely forgot about it. He wanted to say something but he saw that humming calmed Hope a little. Tears still were falling down her cheeks but she looked a little relaxed.

 

He used his magic to teleport them all with the body and boy’s soul to the surface. Than he took his cell phone out of his pocket and passed it to Frisk. They went somewhere to call someone but he didn’t care.

 

Sans sat down on the grass and hugged Hope tightly. He murmured some ‘ _ sorry _ ’s and ‘ _ it’ll be okay _ ’s. Someone came to take the corpse. He didn’t care.

 

His thought were rushing around Hope. The skeleton looked at her face and saw that she had fallen asleep for the first time since she had become an amalgamate. Red traces of tears were still visible on her cheekbones. He wanted to get those other souls out of her. He wanted to save her… But it wasn’t so easy.

  
Nothing could be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://soul-blasters.tumblr.com/ Tumblr is waiting! I'm waiting for some arts/comments/anything to post ;P  
> For the first time I don't know what to write in the notes... But still...
> 
> DON'T IGNORE NOTES! READ THEM! THEY ARE USUALLY IMPORTANT!


	9. So Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wants to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed my main Tumblr!  
> And I often stream!  
> Feel free to come!  
> http://najti-writer.tumblr.com/

_ You are my sunshine… _

 

_ My only sunshine… _

 

_ You make me happy… _

 

_ When skies are grey… _

 

_ You’ll never know, Hope… _

 

_ How much I love you… _

 

_ So please… _

 

_ Don’t take… _

 

_ My sunshine… _

 

_ Away… _

 

Sans slowly stood up while still holding his little child in his arms. He completely ignored people who gathered there and headed to the village.

 

They wanted to ask him questions about the kid who had died there. They wanted him to answer them. He wanted to summon his blasters and blast his way through the crowd.

 

“What’s happened here?”

 

“Is it true that this kid fell to the Underground?”

 

“Was it a monster who killed him?”

 

“This skeleton has blood on their face…”

 

“Is it her fault?”

 

He clenched his teeth and just kept walking. He stared at Hope’s face, she was sleeping peacefully with a weak smile on her face.

 

He felt someone’s hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Frisk. They looked concerned but slowly nodded. Sans sighed and took kid’s hand. Than they disappeared in a flash of blue light and teleported right to his room.

 

Enough questions for one day.

 

The skeleton put Hope in his bed and covered her with a blanket. She looked almost like a normal monster. He sighed and left the room to let her rest.

 

Sans and Frisk went downstairs to the living room. The skeleton sat down in an armchair. When Frisk gave him back his cell phone he phoned Alphys. It took her a minute to pick up.

 

“Sans.. Why are you calling so early…?” she asked and yawned.

 

“Hey, Alphys” he didn’t feel like he was tired or sleepy at all. He was too worried. “Just a little question to the best doctor and scientist I know…

 

Is there a way to separate souls?”

 

She didn’t answer at first. That was a really weird question. In the corner of his eyesight Sans noticed Toriel going down the stairs.

 

“I’ll tell you, Alphys, but don’t panic. Do you remember Flowey?”

 

Silence again.

 

“Y-Yeah…” she wanted to say something else but then she realized something. “You’re not trying to tell me that…” She had used to be the smartest monster in the Underground.

 

“Hope did something and now… Two souls who lived inside Flowey… She somehow managed to merge them with hers.” he said. Toriel sat down in an armchair next to him and listened. “One of them is a girl called Chara and…”

 

“Chara?” Toriel suddenly flinched. “Chara was a name of the first human who fell to the Underground…”

 

“And the second one is a boy but I don’t know his name” Sans finished and waited for Alphys to answer. Toriel looked confused while Alphys took a few deep and loud breaths.

 

“Maybe I can use my old DT extraction machine to extract the Determination from Chara’s soul… Probably this is what keeps them together. But it needs improvements… Sans, I may need you in my lab” she said. He clenched his teeth.

 

“But Alphys… Using my shortcuts makes me bone tired and I can’t come here every few seconds to check if Hope’s alright.” he said. “Frisk’s starting school soon, Tori and Asgore work there and Papyrus… Even if I trust him, I can’t leave Hope alone with my brother.”

 

“Well… That’s-”

 

“I have an idea” suddenly Toriel said and a wide smile grew up on her face. Even Alphys heard her. All waited for what she wanted to say.

 

“She can go to school. We’ll keep an eye on her and right after lessons we’ll take her back home with us.” she said. Frisk smiled too. “And you’ll have plenty of time to figure out how to help her.” Toriel looked at him.

 

There were no better ideas. Sans nodded.

 

“So that’s settled. Alphy, prepare the lab tomorrow.” he said before she hung up.

  
  
  


In the same time Hope was sitting in the darkness with her new friends. For the first time since she had become an amalgamate she wanted to sleep. But they were too loud.

 

“ **Chara, you can’t just be mean to everyone!** ” shouted the monster. No one was in control of the body so Hope could see them clearly. She noticed that girl’s eyes were bloody red and boy’s eyes were light green.

 

“ **But he killed us many times, Asriel!** ” she yelled at him. Hope yawned. She didn’t care what they were arguing about, she wanted to sleep.

 

“ **Hush, I’m tired…** ” she said. They didn’t listen to her.

 

“ **But you’re being mean not just to…** ” he suddenly stopped. “ **We don’t even remember his name… We used to call him ‘smiley trashbag’...** ” he giggled bitterly. Chara snorted and groaned with frustration.

 

“ **Does it even matter?!** ”

 

“ **Hey, I really want to sleep…** ”

 

“ **You’re an amalgamate, you don’t need to sleep** ” Chara looked angry. “ **We haven’t slept for years and we’re still not tired.** ”

 

“ **I think it’s just because our bodies don’t exist…** ” Asriel tried to say something.

 

“ **Anyway, I haven’t heard about a sleeping amalgamate yet…** ”

 

“ **Maybe because she’s the first amalgamate you’ve ever met?** ”

 

“ **Oh, come on, she’s an immortal monster which can’t be hurt! What can she be tired of?!** ”

 

The answer came from Hope. Her body curled up under the blanket and shivered. When she talked, her body talked too.

 

“I’m…tired…of…living…in...the…dark...” she murmured.

  
They finally stopped fighting and she could rest.


	10. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope's first day at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 'Hope' you like it ;P

Toriel entered a class full of laughing and shouting children. But her gentle “Silence, please” immediately made them all quiet. Kids sat down on their places and Toriel gave them her warm smile. THere were both monsters and humans.

 

“Someone’s new will join us soon. I hope you’ll greet her warmly.” she announced. The kids started yelling again but this time their voices were full of excitement. Only a few knew who would join them.

 

And no one knew she wasn’t alone.

 

* * *

 

“Why Da not here?” she asked quietly.

 

Papyrus was leading her by her hand to the school. They stopped in front of the front door. Taller skeleton squeezed her hand to comfort her. She took a deep breath and turned to him.

 

“SANS IS BUSY” he answered and smiled to her even if she couldn’t see it. “HE WORKS AS A SCIENTIST NOW. IT’S A VERY IMPORTANT JOB.” he explained. Hope slowly nodded and lowered her head. They entered the school.

 

Corridors were empty, lessons had already started. Toriel had told them to come a little later.

 

It was also the first time Hope wasn’t wearing her pink jacket. They had somehow managed to take it off her. In this moment she was wearing a pink sweater. She had told them she wanted to wear something pink and warm.

 

As soon as the sweater was on her, it melted with her like her jacket. She was still an amalgamate so it was normal. She also had a purple backpack. Toriel had made sure it wasn’t too heavy but it had everything she would need.

 

“WE’RE HERE” Papyrus said. “I’LL PICK YOU UP AFTER SCHOOL” he also said and kneeled down to hug her. She returned the hug with a weak smile.She focused for a while and sensed Toriel’s soul on the other side of the door. She also could hear a lot of loud children.

 

“Will Da be home in the evening?” she asked him.

 

“YEAH… I THINK SO” he said and let her go. She slowly nodded and forced a grin.

 

“MAKE SOME FRIENDS” he said on goodbye and walked away.

 

Hope turned to the door and took a deep breath. Than she closed her eyes to look at her friends in the darkness.

 

“ **Chara?** ” she asked the girl. The human looked at her while still holding the echo flower. She looked bored.

 

“ **Can you give me your eyes?** ” Hope asked and then she opened her eyes and was back in the place Papyrus had left her. She heard a sigh inside her head.

 

“ **Sure…** ” she answered and Hope heard a sound similar to cloth being torn.

 

She blinked a couple of times and looked around. No more darkness. She could see the corridor thanks to Chara.

 

Hope took another deep breath and put her hand on the handle. Than she entered the classroom.

 

* * *

 

Everyone suddenly became silent. All the kids were staring at the amalgamate who had just entered the room. Constantly melting skeleton in blue trousers, pink sweater and red trainers. There was a pink ribbon on her head and she had a purple backpack. But everyone focused on her unnaturally red eyes.

 

Her eyelights were bloody red and slightly glowing. Even Toriel froze.

 

The teacher quickly realized the kid was startled by children’s reaction. Hope made a slow step back. Toriel forced a smile and approached her.

 

“Greetings, my child. You’re a little bit late but that’s okay.” she said. Hope looked at her. She  _ looked at her _ . The goat monster put her hand on amalgamate’s shoulder and led her to teacher’s desk.

 

“Go on, my child, introduce yourself.” she said and gave Hope a warm and comforting smile.

 

Then there was silent. Everyone stared at her. Even Monster Kid was shocked.

 

“Ummm…” she started. She didn’t like silence. It reminded her about the darkness and cold.

 

“I’m…” her voice was so quiet she was almost whispering but everyone could hear her because of this silence.

 

“ **Come on! Say it! They are waiting! You have so many friends to make!** ” she heard the goat monster’s encouraging voice in her head. She had learnt his name was Asriel.

 

“I’m… I’m Hope. “ she said and grinned. There was nothing to be scared of. They were children like her. “Hope the Skeleton” she added.

 

And silence again.

 

She tried to keep the grin on her face. Toriel looked at the children with disappointment. She really had thought they would greet her warmly.

 

“Hope, yo!” she saw Monster Kid. He jumped high in the air and ran to her. She also noticed Snowdrake and Chilldrake. They started jumping around her while shouting and laughing.

 

“We didn’t expect to see you here, yo!” said Monster Kid. It was a lie, she had told him before. But she giggled. The other kids weren’t scare of her anymore, they became curious.

 

In the same time Toriel watched them with a frown. She thought she had to call Sans later. She had never seen Hope’s eyes look like this before. But she quickly smiled when she noticed the other kids started to greet Hope too. Some of them were still scared of her but Toriel thought they would probably just need more time.

 

“Okay, kids” she said with a smile “You’ll play when the break comes but now take out your books and open them. We’ll talk a little about what kind of monster your new friend is. Frisk is going to come after the break. She’ll tell you the story about freeing monster kind.” she explained and looked at Hope with concern. But all of the kids had already sat down on their chairs.

 

Toriel couldn’t believe Hope could see the world around her. She had been blind when Toriel had been leaving to school!

 

But now she was sitting by a desk next to Monster Kid. She took out her books and opened the one about monsters.

 

“Okay, do we know what an amalgamate is?” Toriel asked. Chilldrake, Snowdrake and Monster Kid looked ready to answer. The rest of the class looked surprised that Hope didn’t know anything. What’s more she looked surprised too.

 

“Hope and Snowdrake’s mother are amalgamates. They are fallen monsters brought back to life.” she said. Hope stared at her with disbelief.

 

Had Sans told her about it? It was too late to think about it.

 

“As we all know from the lesson about Souls, there was once a soul scientist in the Underground. They tried to make monster souls similar to human souls so they could break the barrier. They tried to use human Determination. At first they thought they had found a way to revive monsters but then those monsters started melting together.” she told them. Everyone stared at her with curiosity.

 

“We don’t know much about Amalgamate’s souls but we know their bodies are immortal. They can’t be hurt.” Toriel added.

 

Hope looked at her left hand. Immortal? Can’t be hurt? But… She recalled a moment when she had touched the water. It had hurt a lot. But she remained silent.

 

“Hope’s the youngest amalgamate we all know but also the only skeleton amalgamate.” Toriel added. “Do we know why monster’s body begins to melt after contact with raw Determination?” she asked. One boy lifted his hand.

 

“Monster’s bodies are too fragile. All souls can have Determination but only human bodies can actually stand it.” he said. Hope looked at him.

 

She didn’t understand. Why hadn’t her dad told her anything? She looked at her hand again. She realized it _ was constantly melting _ . She couldn’t have seen it before.

 

She fliched when a high pitched sound cut through the air. But the others looked happy with that so she tried not to show it had scared her.

 

“Fifteen minutes of free time, yo” Monster Kid explained when he noticed her surprised look. Kids left the class. Toriel was looking for something in her books.

 

“Go outside and I’ll get us something to eat, yo” he said and ran out of the classroom. She slowly followed him and looked around.

 

The corridor was full of humans and monsters.

 

“ **This way** ” she heard Chara’s voice. She slowly headed the way and quickly reached the exit. There was a large playground.

 

“How did you know?” Hope asked her quietly. They had once explained her only she could hear them.

 

“ **This building is really old.** ” that was Chara’s answer.

 

Hope looked at the kids playing outside. Then she opened the door but not to join them. She noticed a tall tree in the corner of the playground. There were lots of flowers growing along the fence.

 

Flowers.

 

She approached the tree and put her hand on its bark. Then she turned around and looked at the kids. They were all laughing and smiling. She should be happy too. But she was too confused.

 

Why?

 

“ **Look! Those flowers are beautiful!** ” she head Asriel’s voice full of excitement and she giggled. Maybe he had been stuck as a flower for a long time but he still loved flowers.

 

She sat on the grass and leaned on the tree. The sky was beautiful too. She smiled when she saw clouds. It was so bright on the surface…

 

“Hey, you’re that new monster”

 

Hope looked at the kid standing a few steps from her. He was a little older from her, probably at Frisk’s age. He was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and jeans. His hair were brown like chocolate. She stood up and approached him with a smile. It was time to make some new friends.

 

“I’m Hope. Hope the Skeleton.” she said and lifted her hand. He looked at it with a frown and hesitantly shook it.

 

Loud farting sound cut through the air and Hope began to laugh. She showed him her palm.

 

“Whoopee cushion!” she giggled. She stopped when she realized the kid wasn’t laughing. He was confused.

 

“I’ve heard amalgamates can’t talk” he said. She flinched and laughter died in her throat. She looked at him with surprise. “And my friend told me about a skeleton who also liked stupid jokes.” he said. She didn’t know what to say. “What was his name… I think he’s name’s Sans but I’m not sure…”

 

“My dad!” she said with a grin.

 

“Oh, everything’s clear now… Why do you go to school?” he asked.

 

“ **He should introduce himself…** ” Chara growled with frustration.

 

“Dad told me.” she said. “He also said I could make new friend here!”

 

He frowned.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked. She flinched again. The boy didn’t look like he was mean or something… “Because… You know… Usually parents send their children to school when they are older.” he said. “You look too young.”

 

“ **I don’t like where this talk goes…** ” Asriel said with concern.

 

“ **Me neither…** ” said Chara.

 

“I think he just tries to get rid of you.”

 

**That.**

  
_**Hurt.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblrs:  
> http://soul-blasters.tumblr.com/  
> http://najti-writer.tumblr.com/


	11. Words can hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She found a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! This chapter is short but mostly because I'm focused on writing Creeping out of Shadows now. But I'll never abandon SAVE!

At first nothing happened. The boy watched her. He didn’t look like he wanted to hurt her.

 

But he definitely did.

 

She suddenly lost her balance and took a step back to regain it but her knees were too weak and she fell on the ground. She didn’t see that coming. She clenched her teeth. Since when words could hurt so badly?!

 

“ **Are you alright?** ” Asriel asked her. He was truly scared for her. He breaths were short and she was shivering like someone had just hit her. He heard something crack.

 

“Y-Yeah…” she answered, her voice suddenly raspy like she had a sore throat.

 

The boy looked surprise. He didn’t know what to do. He looked like he was thinking if he sould help her or run away. One of the other kids noticed Hope’s state of health and quickly ran inside.

 

“ **I want to kill this brat so badly…** ” Chara growled. She had heard the crack too.

 

“ **I agree with you for once. But we shouldn’t do that in front of everyone** ” he said. He wasn’t so murderous but this time he just had to agree with his sister. Hope heard their chat but didn’t say anything.

 

She wanted to see her dad. He would help her. She suddenly felt so tired and her whole body was aching.

 

Suddenly they heard a noise above them. Something moved among the leaves.

 

“Watch your wording”

 

Suddenly someone landed in front of Hope. A tall monster looking like a dragon walking like a human. They had thick brown fur and dark brown hair. They were wearing green shorts and a grey T-shirt. They also had a green backpack. Top half of their head looked like a skull. They also had dark grey horns.

 

“Words can hurt worse then the worst magic” they said. The kid looked ashamed and quickly ran away without a word.

 

“Everything’s okay?” they asked. Their voice sounded like girl’s voice. Hope slowly nodded. The monster turned to her and gave her a hand so she could stand up.

 

“Yeah…” she said, her voice still raspy.

 

“Good. I’m Stranger. What’s your name?” she asked. Hope hesitated for a moment.

 

“I’m Hope” she said. The monster smiled so she smiled too.

 

Than she noticed Toriel with Monster Kid who were heading to them.

 

“Is everything okay, yo?” asked MK as soon as they were close.

 

“Greetings, Stranger. Aren’t you supposed to be in class now? Older kids have lessons in the other half of the school.” Toriel asked. Dragon hybrid rubbed the back of her head.

 

“I like sitting on this tree. And I can reach my class from it easily” she said and grinned. Toriel frowned but didn’t say anything.

 

“I’ve just heard something happened to Hope” she said.

 

“ **She’s overprotective. Say anything and she will never leave you alone again…** ” Chara said. But Stranger answered for her.

 

“Just a kid who doesn’t know how to talk with the others” she said. Toriel nodded with understanding. Monster Kid approached Hope and took something from his backpack. A bottle of apple juice. She smiled and thanked him.

 

“If everything’s alright, I’ll be waiting for you in the class. The break’s gonna end in a few minutes” Toriel said and went away.

 

“Let’s go, I want to greet Frisk, yo!” Monster Kid said when Toriel disappeared from sight. Hope nodded and opened the bottle. He quickly ran to the door and stopped there to wait for her. She made a few steps but then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

 

“I just want to say that what this kid said isn’t true. I’m pretty sure your father cares for you a lot and that’s why he told you to go to school. Because you can meet a bunch of nice people there.” she said and grinned. “Ignore those mean ones. World can’t be made of only sugar. It would be too sweet.” she added and jumped. She grabbed the lowest branch of the tree and climbed on it.

 

“See you after school!” she said and disappeared among the leaves.

  
“Bye!” Hope said. Than she took a sip of the juice. It hurt her throat a little like it was too hot even if it was cold but she didn’t mind it. She felt a sweet taste of apples. Than she went inside with Monster Kid. They headed to the class to greet Frisk and listen to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stranger's the first OC from the competition! She belongs to Puplip from DeviantArt! Their art of Hope and Stranger:  
> http://puplip.deviantart.com/art/The-Child-and-the-Wanderer-613026381


	12. Waiting Patiently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans worked and fell asleep.  
> Chara's being Chara.

“Sans! Sans, wake up!”

 

He murmured something like “gimme five more minutes” and slowly opened his eye sockets. Alphys was standing next to him. Oh, right, he had fallen asleep while working.

 

He was in the lab. It was much cleaner than Alphys’ old lab in Hot Lands but there was still a mess on her desk. His own one wasn’t cleaner. There were notes scattered everywhere and his computer’s desktop was covered in opened windows with documents too.

 

“Hey, Alphys…” he started but before he said anything more, he yawned. “Sorry, I was a little tired” he apologized. He felt much worse then he looked like. He felt guilty for falling asleep. He should be looking for a way to help Hope! He shouldn’t be napping!

 

“It’s midnight” she said immediately. He froze.

 

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh nononono!

 

He stood up while accidentally dropping some notes on the floor. He was still covered in them. Something cold crept up his spine. It was that late already?!

 

“Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?!” he clenched his teeth. “I promised Hope I’d take her to visit her siblings after school!”

 

“Calm down” she said firmly. She looked really angry. “You were working for many hours without any breaks so I thought It would be better for you to sleep. You’ll take her there tomorrow… Or rather today.” she added and approached a hanger. She took her orange coat off it and put it on.

 

He promised her… He promised her…

 

“You’d better go home. Maybe she’s…” she didn’t finish, Sans took a shortcut to their house.

 

* * *

 

 

Using shortcuts while still being tired after work wasn’t the best idea. He had to lean on the table in the living room but he regained balance quickly. He went upstairs. The rest of the house was silent. It was too late for anyone to be still awake.

 

He put his hand on a handle of the door leading to his and Hope’s room.

 

“Chara? Why are those stars only white?”

 

He slowly opened the door while trying not to make any sound and peeked inside.

 

“Oh… Sorry but I don’t know what golden color means.”

 

Hope was standing near the window. It was opened and she was staring at the stars. Or rather she looked like she was staring. She was probably using CHara’s eyes to see the stars.

 

“I know, Azzie, you love flowers more than them… But I still like them!” she giggled. Sans made a step inside.

 

“I liked to watch them when I was small.” Another step.

 

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Another step.

 

“No… I wasn’t blind when I was smaller!”

 

He flinched when she sighed and giggled quietly. Her laughter was soft and sad.

 

“I could see the stars in the Waterfall. They had many colors! And I saw some flowers on the pictures in books.” she said.

 

“Have you ever been to Waterfall, Azzie?”

 

“Yeah, I like it too… There are two stars I like the most! Me and Dad!” she giggled.

 

Then he suddenly turned her soul blue and pulled her to himself. At first she gasped and yelped. He quickly caught her and hugged tightly. She began to laugh with happiness.

 

“Dad!” she said with a smile as he was hugging her. But for a second he focused on something else. When he had changed her soul’s color… It was slightly different than normal monster’s soul. And it wasn’t that it was melting. He had noticed it before, when she had been a mindless amalgamate. It was… fragile.

 

Extremely fragile, to be honest.

 

He grinned and changed her color back. He slowly put her on the ground and looked in her eyes.

 

Those red eyes which belonged to Chara.

 

He tried not to show how mad at them he was. At Chara and Asriel. For using his little child.

 

“Why aren’t you asleep?” he asked immediately but still kept on smiling. She groaned quietly.

 

“I waited for my dad!” she said like it was obvious. He chuckled.

 

“I know that you wanted to see me… And I’m sorry that I didn’t come earlier… But you have school tomorrow” he said. Than he picked her up again.

 

She had her own bed. They had buyed it the previous day. It was a normal bed but the sheets were pink. Alphys had chosen them with Frisk’s help. The pillow looked like a purple flower.

 

He put her on the bed and nuzzled her forehead. She giggled.

 

“Goodnight, sweetie” he whispered. She laid down and looked at him. One blink later those damned red eyes were replaced with her normal barely seen eyelights again.

 

“Goodnight, dad” she said. He covered her with her pink blanket and approached his own bed.

 

“ _If I were you, I wouldn’t try that again_ ”

 

He quickly turned around. Left half of Hope’s face was grinning with confidence and her eyelight was red. In the same time the left half of it was serious and the eyelight was gold. That was Chara who was talking.

 

“Let her sleep” he growled.

 

“ _Oh, she is sleeping now. You know, keeping her own soul in one piece… It’s exhausting. And she’s only a child._ ” She giggled quietly. That wasn’t the same Hope’s happy laughter. It was wicked and he didn’t want to hear it again.

 

He clenched his teeth.

 

“I’m looking forward to finally getting rid of you” he growled with anger. Asriel tried to say something. He looked worried.

 

“ _I’m not sure if…_ ”

 

“ _Oh, then she’ll sleep in peace… Or rather in_ **_pieces_ ** ” she giggled at her own horrible joke. If they weren’t inside Hope’s body, he would made sure they had a REALLY bad time. But he could do nothing.

 

“ _Chara, please, just try to be a little nicer_ ” Asriel said to his sister but she burst out with this evil laughter again.

 

“ _Good night, trashbag. Sweet nightmares_ ” she said before Hope closed her eyes.

 

Then there was silence. Sans realized he wasn’t sleepy anymore. He was so, so, so **mad** at them! He couldn’t just sleep and wait!

 

But he had to. He had to rest so he could work tomorrow and find a way to help Hope. He sighed and slowly laid down in his bed. Chara’s words were echoing in his eyes along with this **damn** laughter. He looked at Hope. She had a nice dream because there was a smile on her face. He forced a smile to.

 

“I promise…” he whispered before he closed his eyes.

  
He hated promises but he couldn’t resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr:  
> http://soul-blasters.tumblr.com/  
> http://najti-writer.tumblr.com/


	13. New Friendships but...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope visited her siblings but her visit was interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took so long for me to publish this chapter. I hope my writer's block's gone for good.

Sans greeted Hope as soon as she was back from school. He had worked for so many hours without a break he was exhausted. But he had no time for a nap. He had to find a way to help Hope.

 

She was so happy… Her eyes were bloody red but she was happy. And he forced a smile too.

 

“Ready to visit your brothers and sisters?” he asked trying to hide the exhaustion in his voice. She smiled so brightly and he didn't want to destroy it. She quickly nodded and put her backpack on the couch.

 

“So let’s go” he said. The others had other things to do so they left the house and headed to the center of the village. They went past Muffet’s bakery and stopped in front of a huge building looking like a hospital. Its walls were green and there were two smiling suns painted on every window.

 

Sans slowly opened the door and they both entered a small room with a table and two chairs. The walls were plain and didn’t look friendly at all. There was a monster sitting on a chair on the other side of the table. The only other door out of the room was behind her.

 

She looked like a humanoid fox. She was wearing a white top and a short pink skirt. She immediately noticed the newcomers and smiled at them.

 

“Welcome” she said. Her voice was nice and soft. She looked really nice.

 

“We want to visit the kids” Sans said and grinned. She giggled and stood up.

 

“They’ve just had dinner so most of them’s sleeping but you can come.” she said and opened the door leading to the next room.

 

This one was huge. The walls were painted orange and yellow while the ceiling was blue. The carpet covering the floor was fluffy and green. There also a few doors leading to other rooms or corridors.

 

Hope looked around using Chara’s eyes. There were some couches by the walls and toys scattered on the carpet. A few blaster Beasts were sleeping on the couches while three were awake. They were running around and trying to take a toy one of them was holding. Two blaster beasts were lying in the corner of the room with a small skeleton child. They were trying to solve a jigsaw puzzle.

 

All of them were wearing clothes like normal monsters.

 

Hope suddenly felt shy in this unknown place but Sans’ warm look gave her courage to make a few steps. The beasts which had been playing suddenly stopped and looked at her. They immediately froze.

 

Hope looked at them and smiled. Chara quickly took her eyes back. It worked. Hope couldn’t see anything but the kids changed into their bipedal forms and approached her. She heard their quiet voices.

 

“Who are you?” asked one of them. She tried to sense his magic. She knew him. She also knew that “Hope” wouldn’t tell them much.

 

“I’m… My number was 23” she said. They were hush for a few seconds but then they suddenly started shouting with joy.

 

“H! H!” they yelled and started hugging her. She giggled because she didn’t know what to say.

 

“G! U! N!” they quickly said their letters. “Umbra, North and Ghost!” they introduced themselves. “And you?”

 

“H-Hope” she said quietly causing another burst of laughter among the other kids.

 

“Hey, Quartz! H is back! You should thank her for saving you!” they yelled.

 

Sans who was standing by a wall looked at the one they were shouting to. He didn’t know all the kids’ names but he immediately noticed who they were calling.

 

A little skeleton child from the corner slowly stood up and approached them. He had a large crack in his skull and his right leg had a few smaller ones. He was wearing a white T-shirt and black shorts. He had a pendant with a quartz crystal on his neck. Walking was visible to be painful for him but he was smiling widely. He lacked a few teeth.

 

Sans knew this kid. He was one of the first blasters he had seen in the Lab. The other one, the skeleton monster with broken legs had already found his new home and a caring family.

 

Hope shivered when Chara gave her her eyes. She immediately looked at the giant crack. It looked like someone hit him with a hammer.

 

“Hi” he said. “Remember me? Q, number… Ummm… I don’t remember” he said and rubbed the crack. But she somehow managed to recall a picture of a small blaster beast.

 

“It’s okay. I know you” she said and smiled weakly.

 

“So… yeah… Thanks for… For whatever it was…” he said and lowered his eyes.

 

“Ummm… The day when she managed to escape was the day of your first bigger experiment. And they had to delay it because they were busy looking for her” North helped his brother. Quartz chuckled awkwardly and nodded.

 

“Sorry.” he said. “I keep forgetting things…”

 

Hope was silent, she didn’t know what to say.

 

“So… Who’s that?” Ghost asked and pointed at Sans. She smiled.

 

“That’s my dad” she said.

 

Sans chuckled and approached the skeletons.

 

“Hey, kiddos” he said. At first they looked startled but he knew what to do. He shifted into his canine form and sat down. They looked at him with shock.

 

“I’m the same” he said which surprised them even more.

 

He wanted to say a pun but his cell phone started ringing. He sighed and picked up.

 

“H-Hey, Sans!”

 

“Hey, Alphys, what’s wrong?” he asked.

 

“N-Nothing! Nothing at all! B-but… I think I’ve probably found something” she said. Sans almost dropped the phone.

 

“What’s that?” he asked. The kids looked confused.

 

“J-Just… I…” he could hear she was hyperventilating.

 

“Calm down, Alphys. Breathe. I’ll be there soon.” he said.

 

“But take Hope with you!” she managed to say before he hanged up.

 

He sighed and looked at his kid.

 

“Sorry but you’ll play tomorrow. Alphys invited us.” he said. He still tried to avoid words like “examination” or “lab”. Hope slowly nodded but she was clearly sad because she had to leave her family.

 

“We’ll come here tomorrow. And you can take Monster Kid and Stranger with you” he said and shifted into his bipedal form. The kids let out a disappointed “awwwwwwww”. He chuckled and took Hope’s hand.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow” she said to the others. They nodded.

 

“We’ll be waiting!” said Quartz with a wide grin. But as soon as Sans and Hope were near the door she heard him saying “...but waiting for what?”

 

* * *

 

Sans teleported them right to the lab causing Alphys to squeal.

 

“Don’t you dare do that again!” she yelled at him with anger. He chuckled. She still knew he would do it.

 

“Why did you call us?” he asked. “More, why did you tell me to come with Hope?” he added. Alphys immediately became ashamed and started to sweat.

 

“Well…” he started and cleared her throat. “I need to look at her soul… because… I may have found a way to separate her from Asriel and Chara” she said. Hope hid herself behind Sans.

 

“Separate?” she asked him and he nodded.

 

“Make them leave you alone and _goat_ their own bodies” he said. She tried not to giggle because she was scared.

 

“But… I don’t want to be alone…” she whispered. Sans kneeled down to look into her red eyes. He knew Chara was watching.

 

“You won’t be alone. You’re never alone” he said and hugged her. She quickly hugged back.

 

“Alone in the dark…” her voice could barely be heard.

 

“You always have me. Don’t forget” he said and slowly let go of her.

 

“I don’t want to interrupt you…” they heard Alphys’ voice. “But can we start?”

 

Sans stood up and took Hope’s hand and slowly led her to another room.

 

Alphys’ lab looked much different than the one in the Underground. Rooms were smaller and looked a little more like a lab than like a hospital. But there was still a mess everywhere.

 

They all went to a room with three tubes and a screen on a wall next to each one. Alphys turned on the screen next to the tube on the left and it slowly opened itself.

 

“Don’t worry, it won’t hurt. It’ll take pictures of your soul without taking them out of your body.” she explained.

 

Hope looked at Sans and he smiled to raise her spirits. She whispered something and her red eyes disappeared. Her dad led her to the tube and help her get in. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes.

  
Alphys pressed a button on the screen and the tube closed itself with a quiet hiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been drawing a lot recently and I'm slowly running out of money so... If you want to support me, I opened cheap commissions a few days ago.  
> The prices are really low but they would help a lot.  
> Link: http://najti-writer.tumblr.com/post/146841340649/commissions-are-open-payment-only-via-paypal


	14. Do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They looked at her soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe me or not. I love every character I've ever put in any of my fics. Even if they suffer.

Hope tried not to panic when she heard the tube close itself. Nothing bad was going to happen. They would take a few pictures of her soul and she would go back home with her dad… Everything would be fine…

 

But then she suddenly felt dizzy so she had to lean against the glass of the tube. Breathe, just breathe… That was all she needed. She slowly sad down on the bottom of the tube and took a few deep breaths. Then she entered the darkness to look at her friends. They were both worried.

 

“ **Are you okay?** ” Asriel asked and sat down next to her. She looked at him and nodded. She felt she was going to pass out without a particular reason. Probably Alphys put something in the tube.

 

“ **You should refuse** ” Chara suddenly said and sat down in front of her. “ **Your soul’s too fragile. It may shatter during those kinds of experiments.** ”

 

“ **It’s not an experiment…** ” Hope said. “ **It’s… It’s…** ” she didn’t want to use this word. It sounded bad. She learnt to avoid it.

 

“ **It’s an examination** ” Chara finished for her. Hope shivered and closed her eyes.

 

“ **Okay, Alphys’ strange something is working. Go back. We’ll wake you up later.** ” The human said. Hope nodded and entered her body only to pass out immediately.

 

* * *

 

“Her life functions were slightly… decreased for a while. Her breaths were shallow and quick. Soulbeat almost gone.” Alphys said while looking at the screen. “But when she passed out everything returned to normal.”

 

“Are you sure this will work? If anything happens to her…” Sans started but didn’t say anything more. He stared at the small skeleton child in the tube. She looked almost like she was asleep. Alphys pressed a few buttons and a little machine emerged from the top of the tube. It slowly lowered to Hope and made a sound a camera makes. Than there were a few flashes of light. Then the machine hid itself again. Alphys wrote something on the screen and a few pictures appeared on it. She pressed another button and a giant “SENT” appeared.

 

“They are on my computer now.” she said. “You can take her out.”

 

The tube was opened and Sans slowly picked Hope up. She was sleeping peacefully. He chuckled and followed Alphys to her office.

 

It was a cosy room with a green sofa, a desk and a giant screen covering one of the yellow walls. The room was kept in green and yellow colors. Sans put Hope on the sofa and looked at Alphys. She took a laptop out of the des and opened it. She quickly typed her password and opened the file she needed. The screen came to life as many different files appeared on it along with long lines of data.

 

“Okay, that’s her current state.” she said but as soon as she looked at the photo she covered her mouth with her hands. “Oh god…” and she pressed a button to send the picture to the screen.

 

Sans gazed at the screen as Hope’s soul appeared on it. His soul skipped a bit.

 

Hope’s soul looked  **terrible** .

 

A reversed heart in an unhealthy shade of pink. It was constantly melting and had many small cracks all over it. There were also some bigger ones. There were two stains on it which looked like they weren’t part of her soul but something forced them to merge with it. On of the stains was bloody red while the other one was light grey. And it looked like the whole soul was about to shatter into thousand pieces in any while.

 

“S-Sans?” asked Alphys when he fell on his knees. He just stared at the screen. He felt like someone threw him into cold water. She put her hand on his shoulder.

 

“How…” he managed to say. “How much time…?” he couldn’t force these words out.

 

“I can’t tell… A week or a month…” she said and watched him as tears began to form in his eye sockets. They fell down his cheekbones to fall on the yellow fluffy carpet. He curled his hands into fists and clenched his teeth.

 

“Can you… Get then out…?” he asked and pointed at the stains. She looked at them and murmured something.

 

“Probably…” she said lauder. “But I need a vessel for those two souls. Anything” she said. Than she flinched. He looked at her with surprise and hope in his eyes.

 

“I… I probably can put Asriel’s soul in a flower again…” she said unsurely. “He would be an only soul there so he would remain a normal monster, not the soulless flower we know...” She started to look for something among the notes on her desk. “I don’t know if he’ll be okay with that, we have to ask him…”

 

“Do it.”

 

She immediately looked at him. His eyelights were gone from his eye sockets as he stared at the screen.

 

“Do it.” he repeated. She wanted to say something but she stopped and nodded. Sans could be scary when he was serious.

 

“O-Okay… I’ll prepare everything… But I don’t know what to do with Chara’s soul” she said. “Her human soul is too powerful for a flower…”

 

“I. Don’t. Care.” he said. “Just get it out of her soul.” he added. Alphys sighed and finally found a note she was looking for.

 

“I didn’t think those kind of machines would be useful so I’ve left them in my old lab.” she said. “I also have some flowers there so… We can try to separate them as soon as you want…”

 

“Can you try now?” he asked. She shivered. She was pretty tired after work but… Something in Sans’ voice… This hope made her want to do this.

 

“Oh, okay… but you need to warn them firstly. They should know” she added and turned her laptop off. She had all documents she needed in her old lab.

 

“ _ We’re listening~! _ ” they heard Chara humming. They immediately turned to Hope to see her eyes opened. Her left one was red while the right one was green. Like always when the siblings were talking.

 

Before Sans could say something, Alphys approached them.

 

“Asriel, I need to put your soul in a flower again. But it won’t turn you into a demon this time.” she said. Hope’s green eye looked sad.

 

“ _ I… I don’t want… I’m so tired of being a flower… _ ” he said while the red eye looked confident like Chara was ready to protect her brother.

 

“ _ But… But if it’s gonna help Hope… Then okay… I agree _ ” he said and smile weakly using Hope’s face. Alphys slowly nodded.

 

“ _ But Asriel…! _ ” Chara tried to say something. She was quickly hushed by sudden confidence in the green eye.

 

“ _ It’s okay. I’m not gonna disappear. _ ” he said and smiled again.

  
“Let’s go” said Sans and Hope’s eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ppl from tumblr have already seen a pic of Hope's soul... I posted it a really long time ago.  
> soul-blasters.tumblr.com  
> najti-writer.tumblr.com


	15. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys separated their souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow updates recently ;P Too many fics, not enough time!

One second later they all were in the old lab in Hotlands. Alphys immediately ran to one of the rooms to prepare everything. Sans hugged Hope tightly.

 

“I won’t let anything bad happen to you” he whispered.

 

In the same time Chara and Asriel woke Hope up. She slowly looked around. She was in the darkness with her friends again. It was the first time she woke up but her body remained unconscious.

 

“ **It’s okay** ” Asriel calmed her immediately. “ **Alphys has a plan.** ” he said. Chara looked angry.

 

“ **This** **_plan_ ** **is dangerous! You can end up as a few pieces of a soul!** ” she shouted at him. He didn’t answer and sat down next to Hope.

 

“ **Nothing bad will happen. I’m sure. Alphys brought me to life those years ago. She can do it again.** ” he said and smiled. But this smile was fake and weak. And everyone knew it. Asriel wasn’t the best one in lying.

 

“ **What about Hope?!** ” Chara still tried. “ **You’ve seen her soul! What if…** ”

 

“ **You can’t make me change my mind! It’s too late, Chara!** ” he suddenly growled at her.

 

“ **Stop fighting… What’s going on…?** ” Hope asked and looked at them. Asriel took a deep breath.

 

“ **They will take me out. So I can have a body on my own...** ” ...as a flower. “ **...but don’t worry! Chara will stay with you.** ” he said with another weak smile.

 

The human didn’t say anything. She just turned around and sat down.

 

“ **When can I go back? Dad’s waiting.** ” she said. Asriel hugged her.

 

“ **Wait here. Being outside during the experiment isn’t safe for you. You will know when to wake up.** ” he said.

 

She nodded.

 

* * *

 

“Everything is on. Hmmm… The gas, the formula, Determination, some seeds…” Alphys murmured while checking if everything is on its place. Sans entered the room and she immediately shut the boxes and approached the screen.

 

The machine looked like a giant monster skull. It was similar to a blaster beast’s skull but much larger. Alphys pointed at its “mouth”. Sans hesitated but slowly put Hope inside.

 

There were two pipes going from it. One was ending in the other machine which looked like a few big steel boxes put next to each other. Sans knew there were the things Alphys needed.

 

The other pipe led to a glass tube with a pot full of soil on the bottom of it.

 

“Are you ready?” he asked her. She slowly rubbed the spikes on her head.

 

“Actually… N-No. We don’t have e-enough energy to p-power up the machine…” she said while trying not to look at Sans. “B-But! We can use your blaster beam! You just need to keep it on for about five seconds. Aim at the w-wire!” she said and pointed at the wire connecting the “skull’s” horn-like antennas. He smoothly shifted into his canine form.

 

“Tell me when you’re ready.” he said. She put her hand above the screen. She was ready to press the button.

 

“I am but are you?” she asked.

 

Ready to probably save Hope’s soul?

 

“Always.” he said.

 

Alphys took a deep breath and pressed the button. He immediately shot.

 

Keeping the beam drained a lot of energy but he had to. Machine’s “eyes” came to life as it slowly closed. He couldn’t see Hope but he ‘hoped’ she was alright. He kept the beam until Alphys patted him.

 

“It’s okay, it’s enough, stop!” she yelled. He closed his jaws and looked at the machine. It was glowing blue.

 

“How much time?” he asked her.

 

“It depend on Asriel” she answered.

 

It didn’t calm him.

 

* * *

 

The darkness started to shake and Hope looked around in fear. Large white cracks started to appear in it.

 

“ **What’s going on…?!** ” she asked and looked at Asriel. He looked scared too but also relieved.

 

“ **It’s time to go. See you later, Hope.** ” he said and headed to one of larger cracks.

 

“ **Wait!** ” she ran to him. Chara didn’t make any move. She was just staring at him with fury in her eyes.

 

“ **Why do you have to go?** ” she asked him. If she could cry in the darkness, tears would be falling down her melting cheekbones.

 

“ **We’ll see each other later. But not here. That’s why I’m saying ‘see you later, Hope’.** ” he said. She didn’t stop him when he entered the light coming from the crack.

 

“ **I hope so…** ” she whispered.

 

Then the cracks suddenly disappeared and she fell on the ground.

 

Sudden wave of pain attacked her whole body, her soul. She felt like someone was ripping her apart. She curled up there and let out a sharp cry. The pain was unbelievable. It felt like a part of her soul was being torn away.

 

“ **Chara!** ” she called for help.

 

But nobody came.

 

* * *

 

“It’s okay… Her soul is… Well…” Alphys said while looking at her screen. She slowly manipulated the white part of the soul through the pipe so it could reach the pot.

 

“ ”Her soul is” what?” Sans asked. He was staring at the machine in concern. She had seen how her soul and those kids’ souls merged together. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to take those little brats out?

 

“Its condition is stable. No-Nothing to worry about!” she chuckled awkwardly. She was sweating heavily.

 

But before he could do anything the light coming from machine’s “eyes” died down and it slowly opened.

 

Alphys checked the tube with the pot. She sighed with relief.

 

“Asriel’s inside. It will take him a week to sprout but he’s there.” she said. Sans approached the machine and picked his little child up. She was warm and was probably suffering because of a fever. He hugged her tightly and smiled. She was going to be alright. There was nothing to worry about. Hope was safe.

 

She slowly opened her eyes and hugged him back.

 

“Dad…?” she asked him unsurely.

 

“What’s wrong, sweetie?”

 

“I want… to sleep…” she murmured and closed her eyes again.

 

Keeping the beam had drained his magic so he couldn’t teleport them home but Alphys offered them a room full of beds. Sans laid her down on one of them and took a bed next to hers. He smirked and closed his eyes.

 

It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. Alphys left the lab a few minutes later.

 

Then Hope slowly got up.

 

“ **Wait, weren’t you sleepy?** ” Chara asked. Hope slowly shook her head. She didn’t feel sleepy at all. You felt a strange emptiness inside your soul. Like something was missing. This emptiness was saddening and painful.

 

She followed her instinct. It slowly led her through a corridor, to the room with the machine and further. She reached a cold room with a few fridges.

 

“What’s inside of them?” Hope whispered when Chara gave her her eyes.

 

“ **Well, there are probably the remains of Determination which was once extracted from Human souls.** ” she said what she knew. Hope approached the first one and opened it.

 

There was only one bottle full of glowing red liquid.

 

“That’s ‘Determination’?” Hope asked.

 

“ **Yes. You wouldn’t be able to live now. You have a little Determination to keep your soul in shape. Humans have much more Determination… Well, most of them.** ”

 

“What about you?” she asked.

 

“ **I… I don’t need it. Human souls grow stronger when they have more of it, though…** ” she tried to say but Hope could sense Chara’s curiosity. And she was curious too. Would the Determination help her in filling this painful emptiness?

 

She slowly opened the bottle.

 

“ **Wait, what are you doing?!** ”

 

She sniffed the liquid. It smelled like strawberry smoothie. Chara was yelling something but she wasn’t listening.

 

Than she drank the content of the bottle.

  
It tasted bitter like poison and was burning the inside of her mouth like acid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: http://najti-writer.tumblr.com/  
> If u want to support me, you can buy my commissions! They are cheap but they would help a lot! (the most expensive one is 2,5$)  
> Here: http://najti-writer.tumblr.com/post/146841340649/commissions


	16. It's not easy to SAVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But with that little you have... Maybe you can SAVE someone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long! But here it is. The last chapter of SAVE.  
> Enjoy!

Hope dropped the bottle and made a few steps to regain her lost balance. Chara was yelling at her but she wasn’t listening. She coughed up some black goo mixed with red liquid on the floor. Chara suddenly went silent and just watched Hope choking.

 

She couldn’t breathe. Her throat was sore and she still tried to get that liquid out of her mouth. She hadn’t expected this kind of pain.

 

Determination wasn’t for monsters.

 

She made a step and the world around her began to spin. She tripped and fell on the floor but she couldn’t get up. She started coughing and couldn’t stop.

 

More and more black goo with red Determination fell on the floor.

 

“ **Send a flame! Wake up your father!** ” Chara started yelling again.

 

Hope snapped her fingers but a flame disappeared with a hiss almost immediately. Chara took back her eyes so Hope didn’t have to look at the black and red puddle on the floor. Determination looked horribly similar to blood. The amalgamate snapped her fingers again but the fire didn’t even appear this time.

 

“ **Sorry** ”

 

She felt herself being pulled back into the darkness in her soul. There were many red cracks this time. She tried to breathe normally but she could feel the pain even here. In a place where she should be free of it.

 

She looked at Chara and noticed her closed eyes. She took control of the body and was probably taking it to Sans.

 

“ **You stupid little brat**  ” Chara whispered. “ **Do you know what you’ve done? Your soul isn’t full anymore! Determination made my soul grow stronger but now you only have a half of a soul!** ”

 

Hope stopped coughing and smiled weakly. She giggled softly causing Chara to flinch.

 

“ **...And that’s what you wanted, isn’t it?** ” she murmured.

 

Hope slowly nodded.

 

“ **But… If my soul keeps on getting stronger… You’ll completely lose control. And I won’t be able to give it back to you. You’ll disappear. Forever** ” she said.

 

Hope didn’t answer.

 

* * *

 

She had been lying in bed for a week. Sans had found her stumbling down the hall in the True Lab.

 

Her friends from school had visited her a few times but she was too weak to actually talk with them. Her throat was almost completely destroyed and needed time to recover. She had been sitting in Sans’ room all days and staring through the window at the stars. She didn’t talk to Chara anymore.

 

Asriel’s flower had sprouted. At first he hadn’t talked and looked like a normal flower. But now he was sitting in Sans’ room with Hope to keep her company. Even if she wasn’t so talkative anymore.

 

But he wasn’t a murderous flower. His parents were happy that they could talk with him again.

 

Hope had saved him. Sans couldn’t deny that.

 

So why did he have that feeling that not everything was going to be alright?

 

He made some rice with sugar and went upstairs to feed Hope. He opened the door and looked at the amalgamate. She was in the same place. Sitting in front of the window and staring at the field of flowers. Asriel was in his pot on the windowsill. He gave Sans a sad look.

 

The skeleton slowly nodded and approached Hope.

 

“Hey, sugarcube.” he said quietly. She slowly nodded but didn’t look at him. He knew that she could hear him perfectly. He looked at her face.

 

She was smiling sadly and staring at the flowers. Asriel looked away.

 

“Hey, sweetie…” he started and put the plate in front of her on the windowsill. “Please… Tell me, why did you do this…?” he asked her. “Why did you drink raw Determination?”

 

She blinked and looked at the plate. Then she smiled wider but her smile was still full of sadness.

 

“My… soul…” she whispered, her voice raspy and barely understandable. Then she chuckled but there was no happiness in her voice. “Save…” she tried to say something more but she started coughing. Sans waited patiently until she stopped.

 

“Cha...ra…?” she whispered. Sans sighed in frustration as he noticed her flinch. Then she looked at him but he knew that wasn't Hope. Chara took control over the body.

 

 _“Greetings, Trashbag… Okay, okay, I’ll stop…”_ she started, this voice strange and sad. Chara’s voice mixed with Hope’s.

 

 _“She hasn’t told even me about it yet. But now she’s telling me what to tell you.”_ Chara said. When Chara was in control, they both didn’t feel almost any pain so  she could talk normally.

 

_“She says… Eh, okay. So, we knew about her soul’s state from the very beginning. It was weak and on the edge of falling apart. Because amalgamates almost always have at least one soul more. But she was alone.”_

 

_“Our souls weren’t enough to help her. At first she wanted to strengthen her soul. Oh, don’t cry, you’re not selfish. But then she realized it only made things worse.”_

 

_“Then you started this whole ‘get Asriel and Chara out of her soul’ thing and she thought that everything was going to be alright.”_

 

_“But it wasn’t”_

 

_“Asriel’s soul took a part of hers with him. He can live as a flower. But it left Hope’s soul incomplete. Damaged. Even more fragile than before.”_

 

Asriel looked uncomfortable like he was blaming himself for all that happened to the little skeleton.

 

 _“Now, Hope, I told him. Say it. Why did you drink the Determination?_ ” Chara asked and waited. Then those red eyes suddenly widened in shock and fear.

 

 _“You’re lying… right?”_ she whispered with dread. Then she sighed and looked into Sans’ eyelights.

 

“ _She realized she was going to die. And she accepted it. But my soul would be destroyed with hers.”_

 

_“So you…”_

 

_“Drank it…”_

 

_“To save…”_

 

_“...me…?”_

 

Sans was staring at Hope with pure disbelief and he noticed Chara was feeling the same. Tears began to form in his eye sockets when he realized what was going on.

 

Hope was ready to sacrifice her soul to save Chara.

 

So she would have her own life again.

 

“You’re… You’re kidding, right?” Sans asked her, fear visible in his eyelights. Hope slowly shook her head and looked at him.

 

He still couldn’t believe.

 

 _“She said…”_ Chara’s voice was breaking, small blood-like tears began to fall down Hope’s cheekbones. “ _She said that… She had been sitting there… And staring at the flowers… and the stars… to remember them…”_

 

_“So she wouldn’t forget… their beauty… when she’ll be gone…”_

 

Sans stared at her. He could do nothing. Hope was going to die no matter what he would say or do.

 

He could do nothing.

 

_“She said… that she doesn’t want to leave you…”_

 

He wasn’t listening.

 

“...dad…”

 

He still wasn’t listening.

 

He felt her slowly move and wrap her little hands around him in a weak hug. He quickly hugged back. He clenched his teeth but couldn’t hold back his tears. His grip was strong but careful, like he was afraid that she was going to disappear in any second.

 

Because this could happen.

 

He had no idea when she would fade away.

 

They stayed like this for a while.

 

“...love you… dad…” she whispered.

 

He tightened the hug.

 

“I love you too, sweetie…”

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

“...Hey… Trashbag…”

 

He slowly let go of her and looked at her face.

 

She looked sad and guilty. And what’s more, those weren’t Hope's eyes.

 

“She resisted so long to tell you that and now…”

 

More and more tears began to fall down his cheeks.

 

No, this couldn’t be happening.

 

Not now.

 

Not ever.

 

No.

 

“I’m sorry, Sans…”

 

…

 

“She’s gone”

 

* * *

 

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP_ **

 

It was morning. And he had this nightmare again.

 

Sans slowly sat up on his bed and sighed. Another day.

 

He didn’t live with the royal family anymore. His new house wasn’t as big as theirs but at least cozy. He didn’t need too much space.

 

He got up, put on some clothes and went out. He didn't feel hunger. There was one face he needed to see now.

 

No matter what.

 

He went on a walk in the park, he knew he would see them there.

 

The park was clean and full of monsters and humans. They all were walking, playing, some of them were having a picnic. He sat down on a bench and looked around.

 

Everything was beautiful but he couldn’t see this beauty.

 

A loud laughter suddenly cut through the others and caught his attention. He immediately looked there and noticed a family entering the park.

 

Two tall goat monsters. Toriel and Asgore. They noticed him in the same moment he noticed them. Tori waved to him and smiled. He forced a smile too.

 

Then he looked at the kids.

 

Small skeleton amalgamate was running around the trees not so far from Toriel and Asgore. She was holding a clay pot with a golden flower. The flower was laughing too. Asriel looked at him and smiled with happiness. The skeleton noticed him and waved but didn’t stop running.

 

His smile disappeared as he sighed and slowly got up.

 

He had wanted to see her but now the only thing he wanted was to get back to the house.

 

The same situation everyday.

 

Hope had already been gone for two years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment ;)


End file.
